Losing Control  Part 1  A Desperate Solace
by Vovo
Summary: They were friends, but one of them wanted something more. Ma Chao/Zhao Yun  Yaoi. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine. I'm not receiving any money by writing this, I'm just a poor ficwriter.

**Author: **Vovô

**Beta-Reader: **Xian Ke (Thank you for everything!)

**Pairing: **Ma Chao/Zhao Yun

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Lemon. (Yes, sex between two guys)

**A/N: **I decided to start a series of smut named "Losing Control" because I wanted to write about some hot guys having sex :D So the plot is not very complex... There are 4 stories in my plans. Each one will have a different pairing, with the exception of one that will be the same in two stories. So I'll start with Ma Chao/Zhao Yun, then I move to Cao Pi/Zhao Yun, and then Ma Chao/Guan Ping and then I go back to Cao Pi/Zhao Yun. I don't know if everyone like all of them, so every story can be read separately, even though they're in a sequence of events. Confusing? Any doubts, just ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>Losing Control – Part 1<strong>

_For how long can someone resist until they give in to pleasure?_

* * *

><p><strong>A Desperate Solace (Ma ChaoZhao Yun)**

Maybe he should concentrate his thoughts on the battle ahead, but the young general found it difficult somehow. He was riding his horse alongside another young general, an honorable and trustworthy man with long tied brown hair and the most beautiful smile one could see, one that could outshine the sun. Ma Chao thought he could explain why he liked to spend time with him, he was a good friend, a good officer and a good man... and every time the brown irises looked at him, he had to try to surpass a chill up his spine and a deep sigh. Oh, that was definitely not what he was supposed to be thinking.

"What do you think?"

Ma Chao was startled by the question.

_You wouldn't want to know what I'm thinking..._

Zhao Yun arched an eyebrow slightly at Ma Chao's silence. "Do think it'll take more than two days until we get there?" the officer tried again.

The man finally understood the question. "If we keep this pace we'll arrive there tomorrow afternoon. Why? Are you tired?" Ma Chao teased.

"No. I'm just thinking. We've been traveling for a long time now... I think our lord needs to rest, maybe he's pushing himself too hard." Zhao Yun looked ahead and his eyes gained a contemplative gleam.

Oh... that again... Ma Chao sighed, his fellow surely worried about Liu Bei's well-being a lot. Not that he didn't do it himself... But Zhao Yun also lost himself in thought for a while whenever he talked about their leader.

And from that point on, the two warriors were silent in their thoughts, until one of them snapped of their reverie and started talking again about something... which led them to another contemplative silence afterwards...

xxx

Ma Chao entered Zhao Yun's tent right after him. He just couldn't stop himself from doing so. In the end of the battle, when Shu forces had surrounded the enemy camp, a sudden attack came towards Liu Bei and Zhao Yun had prevented their lord from harm by taking the blow. The young warrior had left the battlefield walking, but the visible damage that was caused on the thick armor and the blood concerned Ma Chao.

"Zhao Yun, are you alright?" Ma Chao couldn't hide the worried tone of his voice.

The officer turned, seeing his friend's concerned expression. "It's nothing." He looked at his wounded side and smiled reassuringly. "There's nothing to be worried about, it'll heal in no time."

Ma Chao wasn't so sure about the answer, "But..."

"You did well on the battlefield," Zhao Yun tried to change the subject. "I saw you taking all those officers by yourself. We are really lucky to have you here fighting on our side."

"I am very honored to be fighting for Shu, and I wish to fight beside you until our lord accomplishes his dreams... And even after that I wish our ways do not part." Ma Chao remembered the first months after he had joined the Shu forces. How Zhao Yun had supported him and trusted him. Ma Chao admired him for being a great warrior and he wished the other officer would never change.

"You are a good friend." Zhao Yun patted Ma Chao's arm. "Now... you really don't need to worry about me. I'm a big boy, I know how to take care of myself." Zhao Yun smiled.

Ma Chao knew his friend had endured things far worse, but he just couldn't erase the memory of the enemy spear cutting through Zhao Yun's left side, if the blade had cut some inches above... "Let me see it."

Zhao Yun arched an eyebrow, slightly uneasy. "It's nothing." He stared at the other general and saw he wouldn't give up on his idea, so he started to take off his armor. "You'll see it's not that bad." When he was finished with the upper part of his amor, he started to take off the cloth underneath. The blade had cut so deep it had reached the skin under the armor, so his lower side was bloodied.

Ma Chao got closer and stared at Zhao Yun's naked torso. He couldn't help but touch the man's abdomen, feeling the other officer shiver. Aware that his move had created an awkward moment, he tried to mend it by touching Zhao Yun's hip, as if inspecting the wound above his hand.

"No, it's not so deep," Ma Chao concluded. "But it would be good to put some bandages on to stop the bleeding." He searched the tent for a cloth to clean the wound and removed the blood with some water he found. When the cleaning work was finished, he saw that it would heal without the need of stitches. "I know a medicine that is good to put on it, I can prepare it and bring it later." Then he warped Zhao Yun's waist in bandages, pressing some to stop the bleeding.

"Thank you." Zhao Yun saw the good work Ma Chao had done and felt really lucky to have someone so loyal as a friend.

"There's no need to thank me." Ma Chao patted Zhao Yun's shoulder. "I'm just doing it because I want you in top condition for a spar. Those Wei officers don't know how to put up a proper challenge for me."

"Alright." Zhao Yun chuckled. "See you later then."

"See you soon." Ma Chao smiled and took one last glance at Zhao Yun before leaving the tent.

xxx

The night had fallen quickly and the army was getting in the mood to rest. It was quiet when Ma Chao walked towards Zhao Yun's tent, carrying clean bandages and the medicine he had prepared. Before entering the tent, he heard familiar voices inside and knew that it would be better if he came back later: it was their lord Liu Bei who was talking to Zhao Yun after all. It should be something really important for him to come personally to his officer's tent. He wanted to make his feet move back in the direction he had come, but something in him couldn't help but taking a look inside.

"Zhao Yun, I'm really grateful, if it wasn't for you, maybe... I wouldn't be here now." Liu Bei stared deeply at his officer.

"It's an honor to fight for you, my lord." Zhao Yun kneeled before the Shu's leader.

"Please, there's no need for you to do it, I'm here to thank you after all."

"My lord Liu Bei," Zhao Yun smiled beautifully. "It is I who needs to thank you for accepting me under your command."

Liu Bei smiled. "I'm honored to have such a great officer by my side."

Zhao Yun saw his leader turning to leave his tent and couldn't help but calling him back. "My lord." His heart was beating faster. He saw Liu Bei turning again to stare at him, and he felt suddenly at a loss for words... he just wanted to say so many things, but he knew that he would never be allowed to say the words he wanted to say. "Lord Liu Bei..." Zhao Yun saw the man staring at him, waiting patiently for what he was going to say. "I want you to know that you're the greatest man I've ever met and I will always be loyal to you..."

Liu Bei smiled as he turned once again and left the tent.

The Shu officer saw his lord leaving and felt his chest heavy, as if something was locked inside. He sat on his bed and stared at the entrance of his tent.

Ma Chao saw Zhao Yun's saddened expression and wanted so much to change that. He stepped inside quietly, asking permission with his eyes. The warrior knew that it wasn't his presence that his friend wanted at that moment... but maybe... just maybe he could be the one he needed at that time.

"I brought you new bandages," he said softly.

Zhao Yun looked up and smiled sadly. "Thank you."

Ma Chao sighed as he walked through the tent and sat by his friend's side. "Let me see it." He started to remove the old bandages gently. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore, but it wasn't closed yet. "It will sting a bit," he talked about the medicine. "Can you handle it?" he joked. Of course he knew the Tiger General could deal well with the slight pain.

Zhao Yun looked at him. "What do you think I am? Of course I can handle it."

"Alright," Ma Chao chuckled. "But don't say I haven't warned you."

"Well, are you going to do it or..." Zhao Yun felt the medicine being applied to his wound and flinched a bit. Yeah, that stung.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ma Chao teased.

"I can take everything you have to give me."

_Can you?_

When he finished applying the medicine, he started to wrap some bandages around Zhao Yun's torso again. Having seen his work done, it was time to leave the tent and let his friend rest but... He didn't want to leave.

There was a deep silence in Zhao Yun's tent, before the officer put a hand on Ma Chao's shoulder. "Thank you."

Ma Chao put his hand over the other officer's and brought it to his lips, kissing the warm palm. Zhao Yun's was stunned for a moment by Ma Chao's silent confession, not knowing what to do for a while.

"I want you to know that I'll be here for you when you need me," Ma Chao said softly. He looked at Zhao Yun's body illuminated by the moonlight and couldn't stop himself from wanting him deeply. He was so beautiful. Still holding Zhao Yun's hand, Ma Chao reached out with his other hand to touch the exposed shoulder. He moved forward to kiss Zhao Yun's neck, feeling the blood pulsating under the warm skin.

"Ma Chao..." Zhao Yun whispered breathlessly. "Stop," he warned, but Ma Chao didn't stop, moving his lips up his neck. It wouldn't be easy... Zhao Yun took a deep breath and put both hands over Ma Chao's shoulders, pushing him away from him with some effort. "Please, don't..."

Reluctantly, Ma Chao stopped and stared intently at the other officer. "Will I ever have a chance?"

Zhao Yun lowered his head and stared down. "My heart belongs to another."

"And your body and your soul. He has everything from you." Ma Chao stood up angrily.

Zhao Yun stared bewildered at his fellow officer. He had never seen him so angry at him before. And he felt a little angry himself at the younger general. How dare he say those things about their lord? Did he know that...

"I don't know why I even tried," Ma Chao walked in the direction of the tent's entrance.

"Wait..." Even though Zhao Yun was a little angry at the other officer, he still didn't want to see him leaving like that. "Can we still be friends?"

"Friends..." Ma Chao whispered. "Yeah... maybe," he said bitterly before leaving the tent.

xxx

The sounds of music and laughs were still echoing through the castle walls. After the victorious battle the army came back home to celebrate. It was nice to watch the happiness in the face of the officers who had endured hard times during the campaign.

Zhao Yun stayed near his lord the entire night, cherishing his presence until Liu Bei decided he had to rest. So there was no other reason for Zhao Yun to stay at the party. He walked through the dark halls and his feet guided him in the direction of his lord's chamber. There it was... just some steps ahead... but he didn't dare to walk any further. He sighed. It would be truly and offense to enter his lord's bedroom without permission, so he stayed at the adjacent garden, looking at the window's direction, hoping to see some movement inside.

"You know he will never allow it."

Zhao Yun heard the soft voice coming from behind him. The man turned to face the Tiger General. It was so rare to see him without his armor, wearing the fine clothes he had chosen for the party. "Is it that obvious... what I feel?"

Ma Chao took some steps towards his friend's direction. "You don't try very hard to keep it a secret."

"Do you think he knows?"

Ma Chao stared down at the floor for a while. "I guess."

"..." Zhao Yun was silent for a moment. Sadness overtaking his heart. It was a very bitter feeling, as if there was no way out of an abyss. He just didn't know what to do, maybe there's was nothing he could do. His lord knew what he felt for him, and though he kept him always close, he never allowed him to get as close as he wanted.

The younger general watched his friend's silent pain and felt like that suffering reflected his own. It was almost unbearable to feel that way. So... what would he do? Was he going to stand there just watching? Would he offer comfort as a good friend should do? What was the honorable thing to do in such situation? He just wanted... just wanted to... Ma Chao walked towards the other officer and saw him stepping backwards because of his move.

Zhao Yun turned to escape the body that was coming in his direction, but felt strong arms warping around him as the Tiger General held him from behind. He felt the warmth of Ma Chao's body, pressing against him and felt suddenly too weak to escape. Zhao Yun shivered when he felt a kiss on his neck. He felt hands slide down his arms, and he was feeling guilty for thinking it felt good. It was wrong... He couldn't allow that, Ma Chao was going too far.

"Stop it... I'm warning you." Zhao Yun didn't want to hurt his friend, but if he continued like that, he would have to use force and...

Ma Chao stopped and turned the other general, making him face him. "I'm here right now, why don't you see me?" He grabbed Zhao Yun's arms and made him look directly into his eyes. "I would do anything for you," he whispered.

Zhao Yun felt the intense gaze, those orbs were hypnotizing him. Would it be okay if they had something together? They were equals, they were both Tiger Generals. With Lord Liu Bei, he had to control himself, any wrong move on his part and he would have to deal with the consequences. Liu Bei was his superior after all, he couldn't go too far without his consent.

Suddenly, a hot mouth came over Zhao Yun's and he did nothing to stop it. He couldn't deny the kiss felt good. Deep inside, he missed that kind of touch, his body yearned for the one pressed against his. Ma Chao was such a desirable man, perfect in every way, and he was there, willing to be with him.

Once more, Zhao Yun felt guilty for enjoying the passionate kiss, for moaning when he felt the hard member pressing against his body, making his own member harden. They pressed their crotches together, grinding against each other. He felt Ma Chao's hot breath against his face while the younger general kept pressing and moving against him. Zhao Yun then felt a kiss on his covered shoulder and hands moving down to meet his. Ma Chao pulled him forward when he stepped back.

"I think we need to continue this elsewhere." Of course, the way things were going, they wouldn't be able to stop it if went any further and they were at an inappropriate place. It would be such an offense if Liu Bei saw what they were doing in his personal garden...

Zhao Yun felt himself being pulled in for another kiss and that one he responded as eagerly as the other officer. Was it so bad to allow himself to such pleasure?

Rushing through dark corridors, they made their way to Ma Chao's room and as soon as the door closed behind them, they started to undress. Zhao Yun surprised himself at how easy and natural it felt to stand naked in front of the other officer. He had such a nice body and Zhao Yun couldn't stop staring at him, until a hand led him to the bed. They lay side by side, and for a moment, they just admired each other's body illuminated by the candle lights. Then Ma Chao slid his hand over Zhao Yun's arm, chest and side, before his hand went lower and started to stroke him. Zhao Yun moaned and closed his eyes in pleasure, but suddenly he felt the hand move away from his member. He opened his eyes and saw Ma Chao stroking his own needing organ, while the other hand went back to travel over Zhao Yun's body. The touch was familiar somehow and comforting. It was such a nice sensation to feel the warm hand.

Zhao Yun started to stroke himself, while admiring Ma Chao's body. He couldn't deny it was good to be in bed with such an attractive man. They continued to stroke themselves until Ma Chao got up from the bed and instructed Zhao Yun to keep going. When the older officer felt the other weight come back to the mattress, he felt a slick finger brush his opening and he moved away instinctively.

"I... can't allow you to do this..." He looked at Ma Chao, ashamed.

The general seemed a little disappointed, but he moved closer to Zhao Yun again. "Don't worry," he said, before stroking Zhao Yun's organ again, until he felt his friend relax. However, he couldn't stop himself from grinding his organ against Zhao Yun from behind. The officer allowed it for a while, ashamed for being excited by the organ moving against him. "Zhao Yun, I can't hold on much longer, let me do it, please," Ma Chao whispered hotly against his ear.

Zhao Yun sighed, "Go on." He couldn't fight against it anymore; they had already gone so far... He felt a slick finger enter him and his breath hitched. Soon, he felt another finger and after some preparation, the head pressed against him. He felt Ma Chao lifting one of his legs and change the position slightly. The member started to enter slowly, opening its way in repetitive thrusts, getting deeper and deeper, until it was all the way in. Ma Chao started to thrust while stroking Zhao Yun's cock. It was so good inside that he wanted it to last longer, but it felt like it wouldn't be possible, so he tried to enjoy every hard thrust as if it was his last chance. He increased the pace, as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Soon, Zhao Yun felt Ma Chao's essence milking his insides, sliding down his thighs when the organ retreated.

Slowly, a hand returned to stroke him and Zhao Yun didn't give any more resistance to the pleasure that was offered him. He came blissfully moments after, feeling himself contently tired and satisfied.

When both generals came down from their high, they simply lay together, side by side. The next morning would be a confusing one, and they might not know what would be of them after the night they spent together, but at that moment, they simply lost themselves in the comfort their bodies offered to each other.

x

x

x

**A/N:**** It was a little difficult for me to write it, because sometimes they are so serious talking about honor and justice... Well, the next story will be a Cao Pi/Zhao Yun... **

**N****ow I have a twitter account (vovo_ficwriter) and I resurrected my Live Journal account (vovogp), so if you want to know more about me or about what I'm doing, you know where to find me.**

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
